I'll Fight For You
by ChmonChallen
Summary: NOTE: This story was put also on an old account. NOT STOLEN Lexa meets the Jo Bros at their concert, and starts to like one of them. But what happens when she gets leukemia? They promise to fight for her, but can she fight for her own life? Please rate


Lexa pressed her nose against the frosty car window. "Are we there yet?" she whined, sounding like a five year old. She wiped the foggy window and peered of into the distance. Katelyn and Maria were just hopping in their seats excitedly.

"We're about ten minutes away." Her mom informed them, "Now girls, I'm going to drop you off at the front of the gate, you have your cell phones so call me when it's over. If at any time you feel pressured into doing drugs…"

"MOM." Lexa interrupted, thrusting her face towards the front of the car, "We're going to the Jonas Brothers Concert, not Snoop Dog."

"I know, I know sweety. But remember, if anybody tries to take you somewhere you don't want to go-"

"Scream Stranger Danger and run away." All three girls chimed in. Lexa leaned back. How COOL would it be to meet the Jonas Brothers? Not like that's going to happened. There were going to be thousands of screaming girls who would be fighting for their attention. Their chance was slim, to none.

Finally, they pulled up into the concert parking lot. Before the car had even come to a complete stop, they threw open the door and jumped out, stumbling to keep their balance. Giggling they ran ahead, oblivious to the excited screaming girls all around them.

"Scuse me. Pardon me. Coming through. MOVE IT HO!" the girls yelled excitedly as they pushed their way through the hoards of people. Someone yelled something at Lexa and shoved her forward.

She screamed and stumbled forward, trying to keep her balance. She slammed into several people and finally broke free before tripping over a rock and falling forward.

She fell into another person and threw her arms around them as they fell to the ground. They spun in the air and ended up slamming into the ground with the person on top of her. Her eyes were closed in pain, but something wasn't right. It had become deathly quiet. Like, the crickets had stopped breathing quiet.

Lexa slowly opened one eye, and found herself face to face with Nick Jonas. "HOLY CRAP!" she screamed into his face, pushing him off of her and scooting backwards. "OH MY GOD I'M SO FLIPPEN SORRY." She leaped up and helped him up. "Are you okay? Ohmygod I'm such a loser."

Nick smiled weakly, "I'm sure I'll be fine."

"Hey well as long as your voice box is fine, it's all cool right?" Lexa nervously joked, folding her hands behind her back.

He chuckled, pushing back his curly hair, " Yeah I think that's still intact."

Was he still talking to her?! Why wasn't he calling security?! Why wasn't she being thrown out of the place?!

Joe and Kevin Jonas jogged over slapping their brother on the back, "Nice move lil' bro!" they joked, "That's a new one." OH GOD. Now she was in the presence of all THREE of them. Where was Katelyn and Maria??

She groaned covering her eyes with her hands, "I seriously AM sorry. It wasn't my INITIAL plan to tackle one of you. I was thinking more of kidnapping you guys and holding you hostage." Oh god. Why can't her and her stupid humor shut up? She heard laughing. She spread her fingers apart. They were laughing! They weren't mad at her! Hallelujah!

"Well I'm nick, the guy you tackled, and this is Joe and Kevin." Nick said, pointing to his brothers. She grinned weakly.

"Hi I'm lexa, the crazy stalker tackler person." She waved slowly and then stood on her tippy toes. "Well as much as I hate to say this, I gotta find my friends and make sure they don't get kidnapped. Hopefully they would have remembered to scream-"

"Stranger Danger." The jonas brothers finished. She paused for a second, and then burst out laughing, "Exactly, well, see you guys later. At the concert. You probably won't see me though." She smiled and waved, before turning around and pushing herself through the throng of people. She glanced backwards and they had started walking again, not looking at her.

She sighed. She shouldn't have expected they'd have invited her to the green room to hang out with them before the concert. I mean, she DID attack them.

She found Maria and Katelyn in the back, who were grinning widely and jumping up and down, knowing EXACTLY what happened. Lexa held a hand up, "SHUSH. I will tell you later, let's just get to our seats." They were quiet for a second, and then started giggling together and jumping up and down, "WE'RE GOING TO A JONAS BROTHER CONCERT!!!!" they yelled, screaming in glee. They grabbed each other's hands and ran up to the ticket booth.

Today was going to be the best day ever!!


End file.
